


I hate that I like her too much

by Aris_Megalos



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha Cho Miyeon, Alpha Jeon Soyeon, Beta Song Yuqi, Beta Yeh Shuhua, F/F, Implied Relationships, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Omega Seo Soojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Megalos/pseuds/Aris_Megalos
Summary: Shuhua, one of the Betas in I-DLE, is in a predicament that she never thought she would be in. She had fallen for one of the most annoying Alphas that she has ever known, Cho Miyeon, and she doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78





	1. I hate her because she's annoying

The feeling that a person could bring to someone to make them think that they're special, only to find out that they're not. They're just like everyone else. Yeah, that feeling. It's annoying. It's even worse when she sees Miyeon being her annoying self, especially with someone else. It is almost impossible to pull her eyes away from the pair in front of her, Miyeon and Soojin who are talking to the _I-Talk_ cameraman. 

Soojin is beautiful as expected of her favorite unnie. Her curly two-tone locks accentuates on her heavy make-up that screams bad girl which goes well with their hip hop comeback. Her bold red lip is eye-catching and matches well with her red and black outfit. But much to her dislike, Shuhua couldn't stop herself from admiring the Alpha next to her. Despite Miyeon's innocent appearance, she pulls off the hip hop concept very well. Those black combat boots barely hidden underneath her black cargo pants. The black tank top shows more than enough skin to make Shuhua feel flustered. Miyeon's natural dark brown hair tied to a low ponytail that showcases the big hoop earrings. As much as she hates to admit it, Miyeon definitely is thriving in this concept. 

Soojin and Miyeon look like they're having fun because of that stupid smile on Miyeon's face and that airy laugh that leaves her lips. Probably laughing at one of her terrible jokes. Shuhua nearly snorts but she would not dare to show that she enjoys watching that annoying Alpha. She just tolerates her. That's all. She doesn't like her beaming eyes, her sharp nose that could tower over the highest mountain, that irritating laughter, and her white flower scent mixed with sweet jasmine and orange blossom lightly dosed with dry wood.

Leaning back onto the couch, Shuhua sighs heavily as her eyes never leaving the pair who look comfortable cuddling next to one another. What a complete joke. Everybody could see through her lies. No one believes them when she tries to deny any attraction towards Miyeon because they have that stupid cheeky smile and twinkling eyes that shine with mischief. Even the Alpha in question would tease her. She hates how her body reacts to their teasing. She hates how her heart races when Miyeon smiles, how her control over her growing scent weakens when Miyeon is near, and how uncomfortable she feels when Miyeon annoys the other girls instead of her. 

"Shuhua, have you fallen for me?" Shuhua shakes her head out of her daze when Miyeon's question enters her ears. Miyeon is looking at her with those eyes. Those damn eyes that hold stars in them. She curses when her heart automatically picks up. 

"You wish." She bites back, praying that Miyeon would stop looking at her and that her heart would just calm down. The booming beats sound almost deafening. Yet, no matter how loud it is, Miyeon's laughter cuts through all the noise.

"You are so cute. I could just eat you up." Miyeon says all too easily, earning shrieks from Minnie and Yuqi. Shuhua hates it. She hates how much the compliment affects her. She could feel her chest burning up and her mind going numb. She has to leave. She needs to leave to regain control her emotions so her scent does not suffocate anyone. As soon as she climbs onto her feet, an intoxicating mix of wood, bergamot, and lychee enter her nostrils. 

"Shushu?" Shuhua turns to the direction of the cute voice and faces her leader and head alpha. Her indifferent expression masks over her face and her scent, not showing any sign of bitterness, seems calm. However, her blonde hair is slightly tussled from the nap that they woke her up from.

"Soyeon unnie," She breathes out, "Sorry, did we wake you up?" Soyeon just laughs and fixes her hair with one hand.

"No, I had a hard time falling asleep anyway, Don't worry about it." Soyeon waves off her apology with a smile. Shuhua returns the smile. Soyeon is what an Alpha is expected to be: dominating and no pushover. But to her surprise, there is a softer side to the fierce-looking Alpha and her upholding belief to treat all genders equally makes Shuhua respect her even more. In all honesty, more Alphas could take a lesson from Soyeon's book because the whole possessive nature and overbearing stereotype that Alphas are at the top are stupid and stupidity is contagious.

Then, an unforgotten memory of Miyeon pops into her mind, irking Shuhua. She can never escape Miyeon. Not even the memory of her annoying self worrying over Shuhua when she was feeling under the weather. She really should leave and find a place to clear her mind. She will not let Miyeon affect her behavior for the last stage recording. 

"Yeh Shuhua!" Soyeon's voice pierces through her ears, causing her to wince. "Ah, sorry. I was trying to get your attention but you were lost in thought." She explains, her eyes showing concern with hints of guilt. 

"Oh no, it's fine. What were you saying?" Shuhua didn't mean to ignore Soyeon when she was talking. Her mind is just filled with thoughts of Miyeon; it is annoying from how much that Alpha bothers her. 

"Come with me, real quick." Soyeon says before walking towards the curtain separating the main waiting room and a small back space for anyone who wants to rest. Shuhua follows her leader and when she slides past the curtain, she looks at Soyeon curiously.

"What's up, unnie? Is something wrong?" Shuhua asks, unsure as to why her leader pulled her aside. Usually, if Soyeon was not napping, working on music, or reading her comics, then she would bother Yuqi and the other members. Not that they do not get along, but it is rare for Soyeon to spend one-on-one time with her if it isn't about correcting her parts in recording or dance practice. 

"Shuhua, is there something bothering you?" The worry in Soyeon's voice warms her heart but a spike of fear emerges. Even though the members poke fun at her for her interactions with Miyeon, it couldn't be too obvious to the point where her leader has to confront her about it. From what they know, it's just all fun and games. No romantic feelings involved at all. They don't know. They can't know. 

"No, why do you ask, unnie?" Shuhua answers indifferently, hiding her boiling turmoil under her stone expression. Soyeon scans her face and seems convinced enough by her words.

"Just checking if our Shushu is okay. That's all." Soyeon shows a disarming smile, her calculating gaze soften. "Now then, if you're up for it, mind joining me for a nap? I'm having a hard time falling asleep and some company would be nice." Shuhua agrees to her offer and the both of them settle down on the makeshift blanket mattress. Shuhua rolls over to her side, facing her leader who flashes a small grin at her. "Comfy?" Shushua nods but she would like some warmth. Although, it may be best if they didn't cuddle because from what she can remember, there hasn't been a time when they had ever full-on cuddled. 

She nearly jumps when fingers comb through her silky hair and Shuhua looks at Soyeon who notices the eyes watching her and chuckles. "I think this is the first time we ever laid next to each other like this, right? You should come closer. I don't want you to feel cold." Without further ado, Shuhua shuffles into Soyeon's arms and the wave of strong musk, bergamot, and lychee hits her nose. She rests her head against Soyeon's neck and quickly pulls back when Soyeon flinches.

"Sorry, should I not have?" Shuhua asks, not wanting to make Soyeon feel uncomfortable with her affectionate nature. Instead of answering in words, Soyeon guides Shuhua's head into her previous position, Shuhua's nose poking her scent gland emitting her intoxicating perfume. Shuhua feels Soyeon's lips press softly on the top of her head. Her body relaxes under the fingers stroking her hair and it is getting increasing difficult for her to focus on everything around her. 

Then, Soyeon's low voice enters her ears. "Shushu, let your mind and body rest. I'll be here when you wake up." And so, she concentrates on Soyeon's strong scent, her steady breaths, and her caresses as they slowly ease her to sleep.

* * *

A low growl interrupts her mindful nap and then the scent of burning wood, bergamot, and lychee grows stronger by the minute. Something is bothering Soyeon. Soyeon rarely gets irritated. Shuhua has to wake up and calm her down. Although, she could barely make out what's going on in her sleepy state but her nose catches a whiff of cherries and sweet lime. Soojin and Minnie are here too. What is going on?

Slowly, she rises to sit up and covers her mouth when a yawn escapes. Following Soyeon's scent, Shuhua nuzzles her face against Soyeon, searching for a comfortable position to rest, and hums happily when she settles under Soyeon's chin. Her nose pokes against Soyeon's scent gland. She inhales Soyeon's intoxicating perfume. "Soyeon unnie, what's going on?" She asks, her voice laced with sleep. Fingers stroke her hair, making her sigh happily. Soyeon's scent slowly calms down, no longer coming out as potent as before.

"It's nothing, Shushu. The girls just woke us up." Soyeon replies. Her calm voice and steady breathing are making her even more sleepy. 

Shuhua whines, "Then, let's go back to sleep." She felt like she hadn't gotten enough sleep and her exhausted brain is not awake enough to function properly. Soyeon laughs, clearly amused by Shuhua's attempt to persuade her.

"We can't. We have to get ready for the recording. Come on, let's go." Soyeon whispers, her hands carefully pull Shuhua off of her. Shuhua pouts, not really wanting to move, but Soyeon already pushed her away. "Go, Shushu. You can sleep after the recording is over." That was enough of a motivation that she needed and she follows her leader's orders.

Shuhua sluggishly rises to her feet with bleary eyes and walks into Minnie's open arms. Her senses are overcome with sweet lime. She feels a gentle sensation of lips on her temple and Minnie's cooing in her ears as the Omega guides her past the curtain.

"Our sleepy baby is so cute. Unnie will cuddle you to sleep when we go home." Shuhua lets Minnie fawn over her and when she settles into an unoccupied make-up chair, she looks into the mirror and her eyes meet Miyeon's. Miyeon didn't look so good. She seems upset. Did something happen when Soyeon and her were sleeping? Again, Shuhua needs to stop worrying over that Alpha. She quickly breaks the eye contact and stares at the spread of make-up on the table before her. She has to push her business with Miyeon in the back of her head and focus for the last recording. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first time that I’ve updated anything in a while. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m relatively new to I-DLE and to omegaverse so I may get some things wrong. Let me know what you think so far. See you next update.


	2. I hate her because of her stupid scent

She's not stupid. People underestimate her abilities because she is from a different country and people just look down on Betas for being "scent impaired." Because she often doesn't get influenced by the scents of different genders, this doesn't mean that she cannot smell anything. She is just able to resist the pheromones of the other genders. In fact, most Betas such as herself have the best ability to detect changes in scents. They are the mediators in packs to balance out the hormone driven Alphas and Omegas. 

With observant eyes and heightened senses as a Beta, little details rarely get overlooked: the joyful expressions on the faces of the audience, their eyes full of anticipation and awe, the warmth from the intense lights beaming upon her, and the combined scents from everyone gathered on stage. Shuhua feels a headache beginning to form as her nose picks up too many different scents at once. To combat this, she focuses on one person's scent which blocks out everyone else's. 

Usually, she would concentrate on Yuqi's scent that reminds her of lemon black tea. It is soothing which is normal for a Beta. However today, it seems to be mixed with Miyeon's scent which bothers her a little too much for her liking. Soojin's fruity scent is also sadly mixed with that annoying Alpha. Instead, she goes for Soyeon's intoxicating perfume and the aching calms down. Surprisingly ever since they cuddled, Shuhua has come to like Soyeon's scent. It is very comforting. It's not like she never noticed Soyeon's scent but other than some rare instances, her scent is never too potent because Soyeon is always in control of her emotions. She's very composed as expected of their leader. 

Then, something catches her attention. Soyeon's scent is fluctuating at a rate that it's quite worrying especially when they're surrounded by many Omegas and Alphas. Not all Alphas will trigger a heat and not all Omegas will trigger a rut. Although, it doesn't mean that people shouldn't be too careful to let their emotions take over them. Otherwise, there will be a massive problem if idols start giving in to their sexual urges on stage for everyone to see. Shuhua wonders what is bothering their leader because this is the first time that she has seen Soyeon act like this on stage. But she can express her concerns later. She has to deal with Soyeon first. 

Shuhua reaches over to grab Soyeon's hand and nearly pulls back when she felt Soyeon flinch at the touch but Soyeon intertwines their fingers, surprising the girl. She snuck a peek at Soyeon's face and Soyeon had her usual small smile on her face but her gut is telling her that something is not right. Honestly, is Soyeon okay? She could just be having a bad day, but she will keep this in the back of her head. If this keeps up, Shuhua will confront Soyeon. Putting that side, at least, Soyeon's scent has cooled down. 

When the MCs arrive and stood in the front, the music blasts from the speakers and the red light on the cameras turn on. The recording began and the MCs say their lines. The words enter from one ear and out the other but Shuhua maintains a professional demeanor while mindlessly playing with Soyeon's fingers. Soyeon did not seem to mind and she allows Shuhua to indulge in her distraction. Shuhua even heard a small chuckle from Soyeon. 

Then, the confetti machines go off and Shuhua lets go of Soyeon's hand to cheer with everyone, congratulating Red Velvet as the winner of today's show. She watches attentively as Irene begun her speech. She admires the beautiful woman who captivates anyone of any gender with her eyes. No matter how radiant Irene is, Soojin is still the apple to her eye. Her favorite unnie is just too desirable for her own good. 

Yet, when a stupid looking Alpha pops up in her mind, her eye twitches and Shuhua pushes down the long sigh that nearly escaped. Miyeon needs to stop invading her thoughts. It's honestly really frustrating from how much she bothers her whether if she's thinking to herself or pre-occupied with something. It's one thing that her smile is quite distracting. It's another thing with her being able to invade her mind anytime and anywhere. She can't escape Miyeon and she hates that her feelings for Miyeon will always win against her mind and body. 

When Irene finishes saying her thanks to everyone, the MCs concluded the show to say their punchline. Red Velvet's "Zimzalabim" plays and the winners celebrate their encore stage. Everyone bows respectfully to the senior group and proceed to leave the stage. 

As Shuhua is walking towards the exit, she accidentally makes contact with some other group member and when she makes eye contact with them, their expression pales and they immediately bow their head before moving past her. Shuhua did not think too much of that but she notices how people around her are purposely trying to shift away from her. They even make the effort to not make any eye contact or any tactile contact. She is not sure why they're acting like that because she did nothing to offend them.

Shuhua climbs down the stairs and heads over to their waiting room. A pair of arms circle her body from behind and she instinctively relaxes when sweet lime hits her nose. Minnie is snuggling her face into her shoulder and Shuhua chuckles at how cute Minnie is acting. "Minnie unnie, tired?" She murmurs, allowing the Omega to use her as a cuddle pillow. 

Minnie giggles, "I am here to cuddle my baby." Shuhua snorts. As Minnie nuzzles her face closer to her neck, she suddenly pulls away and squeals, catching the members' attention. "Shu, you smell just like Soyeon!" Shuhua's cheeks burn brightly when she realizes the cause behind the other idols' strange behavior. They thought that she was claimed by Soyeon, an Alpha, so they try not to aggravate Soyeon by avoiding any suspicious movements that would look like challenge to the strong Alpha. 

She turns to Minnie who had a very cheeky smile on her face and whines, "Unnie, I only smell like her because we cuddled!" This only made Minnie wiggle her eyebrows at her. 

"I'm not saying anything, Shu." Minnie says but her teasing smile says otherwise. Shuhua wants to wipe that irritating smirk off her face but she knew better to try and glare in her state. She must look like a tomato.

"Unnie!" Shuhua shrieks, mortified, and an amused Minnie just laughs at her embarrassment. Another arm wraps around her shoulders and the scent of cherries come from her other side. She looks over to see Soojin with a mischievous smile. Nothing good could come from that devilish smirk especially on Soojin.

"Wow, Shuhua. I thought we had something going on. Why didn't you tell me?" Soojin teases and Shuhua couldn't believe that her favorite unnie is poking fun at her. Not enjoying the feeling of this one-sided teasing, Shuhua pouts at them.

"Unnie!" 

"Yeah yeah, Shu. Why didn't you tell us?" Even Yuqi joins in on making fun of her. Shuhua groans, hiding her face in her hands. She hopes that home could come quickly so she could hole up in her room. 

Soyeon interrupts, "Hey hey, don't tease Shuhua. We really just cuddled. No need to tease her so much." Shuhua turns to Soyeon who smiles at her and she detaches from the two Omegas to hug Soyeon, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. Soyeon always knew best when it comes to her members so her intervention was very much needed because her face couldn't take anymore embarrassment. 

"Soyeon unnie, I knew you are my favorite!" Soyeon chuckles and pats her back before Shuhua pulls back to beam at her leader. 

Soyeon pinches her cheek with an amused grin, "Cute." With one last pat on her cheek, Soyeon's hand moves away and Shuhua clings onto her arm. Soyeon lets Suhuha do what she wants as the rest of the group return to their waiting room to clean up and head home.

* * *

"Minnie unnie, hold me tight and never let go." Shuhua says with a dramatic flair. Next to her, Soojin scoffs and Minnie laughs at her acting. 

Minnie wraps her arms around Shuhua and continues the act, "Yes, Shu. I'll never let you go. We'll be together forever." A happy hum leaves Shuhua's lips and she hugs her back. Soojin finally speaks up.

"Hey you two, stop flirting. People are trying to sleep." Shuhua looks at Soojin and coos. 

"Are you jealous, Jinjin? Come here, honey. I'll shower you with my love!" One arm reaches out to Soojin and it is quickly slapped away by the Omega.

Soojin rolls her eyes, "Like I need your love." Shuhua gasps very audibly.

"Do you love someone else now? How could you, Jinjin? I only saw you," She exclaims, "I only saw you!" The Omega sips her coffee and returns her attention to her phone. Minnie pulls Shuhua's head onto her shoulder and pats her head.

"It's okay, Shu. Unnie will love you instead." Minnie whispers and nuzzles against Shuhua's head. The Beta sighs happily and lets Minnie's scent ease her mind. The sweet lime is very refreshing, melting away the tension in her body. However, her attention focuses on Soojin who seems to be giggling at something. Curiously, Shuhua glances at Soojin who is texting on her phone. She seems to be having fun. She must've found some funny video of her to laugh all night about. 

Then, Shuhua looks up to see Soyeon glaring at Soojin. Did Soojin do something? Soyeon noticed her gaze as she meets her eyes. Her frown quickly morphs into her polite smile. Shuhua just smiles back and Soyeon turns back around, adjusting her position to lean on Yuqi's shoulder. Shuhua wonders what happened between Soojin and Soyeon because normally, the two of them got along well due to them being the same age and often confine to each other when they had concerns. 

Her attention was taken away by Minnie's kisses on her hair. Shuhua shifts her head to look at the grinning Omega. "Come on, baby. I promise to cuddle you till we get home. Let unnie take care of you." Shuhua giggles, enjoying the affection from Minnie and shuffling closer to her so she is surrounded by Minnie's warmth and her fruity perfume. She loves it when Minnie pampers her like this. It helps her forget about anything that was stressing her.

Slowly, she falls asleep in Minnie's arms. Before she could fully lose conscious, a offhand thought appears in her mind. Is Soyeon jealous?

* * *

Suddenly, an aroma of amber wood, jasmine, and orange blossom invades her hazy senses. Her heart races when she recognizes Miyeon's scent and her annoyance towards the Alpha also grows. She curses how her body is still exhausted after hours of dancing and singing but still allows her emotions to get control over her. She has to leave and get away from here. She cannot be in the same space as Miyeon or else, the worst could happen.

Then, she could feel fingers touching her lips. Just what is Miyeon doing? Shuhua wants to scream at her, run away, or do both at the same time. This must be some crazy dream. There is no way Miyeon would be this close to her. There is no way in hell that she would allow Miyeon to be trapped in the same room as her. Her heart pounds heavily in her chest as the fingers traces over the outlines of her lips. What is Miyeon going to do? 

Miyeon breaks the silence with her soft voice, "You look so beautiful like this. So, at peace. I wonder if I could make you feel like this too." Shuhua didn't know what to say. What does Miyeon mean by that? Her curiosity is overwhelmed by sleepiness that is slowly coming over her. She struggles to remain awake but eventually submits to her tired mind with a groan. She'll figure it out when she wakes up and confront that stupid Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you guys liked the chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot because I always find it endearing when Soyeon and Minnie act so soft with Shuhua which is probably obvious with how much it shows in these two chapters alone. Anyway, do let me know if you noticed errors or talk about the moments that you enjoys so far. See you next time!


End file.
